powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenga Warriors
:For the movie version of this group, see Tengu Warriors Tenga Warriors are large bird warriors that serve Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, from MMPR Season Three to Countdown to Destruction. Appearance The Tenga Warriors are large anthropomorphic birds. Their fluffy feathers are black in color, covered by their black breastplates and shin guards. They have black manes of feathers around their necks. Description The Tenga are said to be the fiercest warriors in the universe. However, the repeated defeats given to them by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers would later prove this to be untrue. When Rito Revolto arrived on the moon, he buried the eggs in the moon's sandy surface so they could hatch in the perfect environment. He later forgot what they were until Rita counted to ten as a warning to remember, but she was ecstatic to receive such a gift when she found them. These ferocious birds challenged the Rangers in battle, taking the place of the Putty Patrollers. The Rangers usually defeated them in their Ninja Ranger forms, but sometimes fought them morphed, like the Putties. The Tengas were the first Power Rangers foot soldiers to speak fluent English, something that is not often seen to this day. Despite this, they were, in practice, no more intelligent than their predecessors. When Master Vile arrived, he gave the Tengas special seeds. This made them more deadly, forcing the Rangers to fight with their new Metallic Armor and rendering the Ninja Ranger powers obsolete. The last major appearance of the Tenga Warriors occurred in the Power Rangers Zeo finale "Good As Gold". Rita and Zedd dispatched Tengas to confront the Machine Empire, who countered with their own Cogs. The fight ended in a stalemate, leaving both groups of villains disappointed at their minions' incompetence. Later Appearances A few Tengas appeared at Dark Specter's gathering. A few Tengas appeared on Onyx. A Tenga Warrior was seen at Piggy's restaurant in the year 2025. When at Piggy's restaurant, the Tenga was about to be served its order by Piggy until the Rangers' arrival scared it and the patrons away. Behind the scenes Portrayal The Tengas were voiced by uncredited voice actors and portrayed by a team of suit actors which consisted of: *Danny Stallcup *Ed Neil *David Wald *Akihiro Noguchi *Tatsuro Koike *Spencer Sano *Tadahiro Nakamura *Namihei Koshige *Hiroki Takano *Nobuyuki Obikane *Makoto Yokoyama *Hiroshi Notes *The Tenga Warriors, along with their MMPR: TM counterparts, Professor Longnose from Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers, and his Ninja Sentai Kakuranger counterpart are based on the Tengu a creature that is part of Japanese Mythology. *The costumes for the Tenga Warriors are actually the Tengu Warriors costumes from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, though redesigned with a more unkempt and messy appearance. *The usage of the Tengas as this season's minions is more similar to the usage of the the of Metal Heroes series than the original minions of Kakuranger, the Dorodoros. *The Tengas are the first foot soldiers to speak. *The Tengas are the only foot soldiers exclusive to Power Rangers to not share their season with foot soldiers adapted from Super Sentai. **Piranhatrons and Putra Pods with Chromites/Combatant Wumpers in Power Rangers Turbo **Quantrons with Craterites/Soldiers Kunekune in Power Rangers in Space **Stingwingers with Swabbies/Seamen Yartots in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **''Tyrannodrones with Triptoids / Barmia Soldiers 'in Power Rangers Dino Thunder '' ***The Z Putty Patrollers are a special case: while they too don't share their season with footsoldiers adapted from Super Sentai, they themselves are heavily based on the original Putty Patrollers who were the counterparts of [[Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger|Zyuranger's']] Golem Soldiers. Gallery File:Tenga.jpg|A Tenga as seen in "Wired" Pt. 2. See Also * Tengu Warriors - Ivan Ooze's version of the Tenga Warriors from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Category:PR Foot Soldiers Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Animal-themed Villains Category:PR Tengu Themed Villains Category:Tengu Themed Villains Category:Yokai Themed Villains